


Gentle and Sweet

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, overweight reader, plus size reader, pre serum steve - Freeform, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Soft and sweet morning sex with Pre-Serum Steve





	Gentle and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon over at tumblr: um, you totally dont have to do this,but could you do a smut with pre-serum!steve and a plus sized reader? maybe something soft and fluffy? it can be whatever you want, if you do wanna do it. also- i love your soft thighs series so much lmao

You woke up in that slow content way, warmth around you and thin and familiar arms wrapped around your soft stomach, as familiar legs curled over your large ones. Waking up every morning with Steve was a blessing, and to open your eyes and see him cuddled against you, light breathing falling from his mouth as he slept, it was the best thing that ever happened to you on a daily basis. You were glad that you had the privilege of being married to him, to live with him, love him, kiss him. 

You watched him for a few minutes, head on your hand. Until he began to wake up, blue eyes blinking open against delicate cheek bones, arms unwinding a little from you to stretch above him. People didn’t want Steve or at least that’s what a lot of them said to him, questioned why you were with him…but he was beautiful to you and likewise you were beautiful to him. You both didn’t fit in with the expected image of a man and a woman and it had endeared you to each other. He was small and thin and delicate and you were meaty and soft and more hardy than him, but together  you worked, together you loved the other and while people would always judge, that judgement mattered less when you were together. 

“Good morning..” It was sleepily sent your way, as you shifted upwards in your shared bed, eyes flitting over Steve’s chest; pale, and exposed and yours. You were proud to call him your husband, beautiful and gentle and caring. 

“Morning, love.” You leant over pressing a kiss to his forehead knowing it would produce a large flush to his skin, over his cheeks and down his neck to his chest. 

The two of you stared at each other for a moment, silence that was natural and comfortable falling over the two of you. The light was dim, the lamp being turned on only to provide a slight orange-yellow glow to the room as your fingers gently moved forward to trail little steps over Steve’s torso. Over ribs, marks, a bruise he recently received in an alleyway. 

You stop, big thighs swinging over his hips, straddling him without your full weight, before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to that bruise, lips careful against the hurt skin. 

Neither of your said anything as you pressed kisses over his chest, one of your hands trailing down his torso and palming him over his pajama bottoms. Smiling at the little whimpers and noises of enjoyment that fell from Steve’s throat as he leant his head back, pushing into the pillow. 

“Please…” You helped roll the two of you over, yourself beneath Steve, his hands coming to rest against your shoulders briefly.

Leaning forward the two of you met in a kiss, a familiar press of chapped lips against your own, your hands gently following the path of his back as you pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

You gasped into the kiss as cold hands trailed down your body, shaking fingers tiptoeing their way over each patch of skin, down your chest, over your side, your soft stomach, your hips, the feeling was one of sensitivity. The gentle touch barely there but still managing to make you squirm underneath Steve gently, a familiar warm tingle at your sex. 

“I love you, you know that?” His hands still on your wide hips, one finger tapping lightly against the skin, nail scrapping over gently occasionally. A soft smile pulled at his lips, dirty blonde hair falling across his forehead. 

You reached up to push a few strands back, “We’re married…of course I know that. You know I love you too, right?” Your hand cupping his cheek as he nodded before pressing his lips back to yours.

Cold fingers slide across your hips, a hand gently cupping you. Before fingers delved deeper. Steve rubbed up and down over your slit, the careful sort of doing so that had you gasping in his mouth and rolling your hips to get something more, some sort of pressure because it was too light, not enough. 

The kiss broke as Steve’s lips sought out your neck, trailing kisses along the skin as his thumb came up to circle your clit, careful ministrations on the most sensitive parts of you that had you keening lightly, “Steve…” A finger slipped inside you, easily accommodated before another joined, the stretch familiar. You vocalised every feeling as your hips rocked into his hand.

A disappointed whine leaving you as he pulled away, hand leaving you, a kiss pressed to your lips briefly as he rooted around for a condom in the bedside drawer. You watched with half-lidded eyes as he rolled the condom on, before returning to settle over you.

“Please…” Was the last word from your mouth before he gently guided his cock inside you, stilling to allow you a moment, before moving as your hips nudged up into his. 

His thrusts were languid and gentle, one hand gripping into the softness of your hip and the other pressed next to your head. You rolled your hips back against his each time, eyes barely open to watch him, red flush down his body. Each noise he made, each little whine and groan and pant went straight to your core and you soon found yourself squirming desperate for that last little bit to push you to your orgasm.

“Steve…Steve…” His name was a mantra that fell from your lips as he worked so hard to give you pleasure first, a cold hand reaching between the two of you to clumsily slide over your clit, rubbing in circles. A few more thrusts and you felt yourself break, orgasm rolling over you as Steve kept moving, searching his own with a few final pushes of his hips. His breath shaking and hard as he pressed his forehead against your shoulder.

You put your hands on his own, rubbing up and down his back, ignoring the twitching of his cock inside you in favour of making sure he was okay. “You okay?”

“Yeah…just…just give me a minute” His asthma played up often in bed, it didn’t upset you so much as you knew it upset him. Sometimes he didn’t feel like enough if he had to stop for a second or couldn’t continue at all. But you didn’t mind. You just liked being close to him, like this. Hips pressed together, so tightly intertwined the two of you could become one person. You didn’t so much like the uncomfortable after feeling of slick, wetness between your legs or seeing him struggle so much. But that didn’t matter when he was mumbling how much he loved you, how lucky he was to have you.

Steve calmed his breathing before pulling out of you, that uncomfortable wetness still between your thighs as he threw away the condom and returned with a wet cloth helping you clean up, careful of how sensitive you were after it all. 

“Sleep?” He laid down next to you, legs swung over your own, and face pressed into your shoulder.

“We have to get up, Stevie…it’s 8 o’clock and you promised you’d meet Bucky at 9.” You looked over at the clock knowing you both couldn’t stay in much longer. Unfortunately life called and life didn’t wait.

“Ugh.” He grunted into your shoulder.


End file.
